Powerpuff Girls: Xtravaganza
Powerpuff Girls: Xtravaganza is a fighting game, based on the Cartoon Network TV show, The Powerpuff Girls, and sequel to Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction. It's to be released on the Playstation 4. Game-play This game plays very similarly to Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-traction and Tom and Jerry: War of the Whiskers. Unlike its predecessor, however, you can actually throw your opponents, in addition to objects. It also has infinitely improved graphics, effects, game-play, and cutscenes. Many more venues have also been added. Modes * Arcade (Final boss depends on the pillar selected) * Vs. (Up to 4 players) * Training * Character Reference (bio, voice, and 3D model) * Password (characters, venues, and special features) * Options Controls You can press the X button to jump. For flying characters, press and hold X again to fly for a short time. Press and hold Triangle to block. Pressing Square multiple times will unleash a punch combo. Pressing Circle multiple times will unleash a kick combo. You can use Square and Circle, simultaneously, to throw a combination of punches and kicks. Pressing Square and Circle at the same time will initiate a dash attack. Press Circle, while jumping, to do a drop kick. Press R1 to pick up an object or opponent, and R1 again to throw it. Some characters have unique ways of grabbing objects. L1, L2, and R2 each activate their own super powered attack. You need at least one bottle of Chemical X, to activate them. Three bottles of Chemical X will allow certain characters to transform. Press R3, to do so. Certain characters can teleport to a random spot, by pressing L3. No Chemical X is needed for this. Playable Characters Heroes * Blossom (Base, Powerpuff Dynamo, Fusion) * Bubbles (Base, Powerpuff Dynamo, Fusion) * Buttercup (Base, Powerpuff Dynamo, Fusion) * Bunny (Base, Ogre Form) * Butterfly (Base, Pure Energy) * Bullet (Base, Squirrel Form) * Powerprof * Ms. Bellum * Mayor (Base, Dream Form, Full Power) * Honeydeer Utonium * Master Hooterly Owlington * Sensei Shinsetsu * Sandman * Sglue (1st Form, Full Power) * Twiggy * Mike Believe * Beebo (1st Form, 2nd Form, Final Form) * Captain Righteous (Elderly, Young) * Lefty (Elderly, Young) * Captain Righteous Jr. * Lefty Jr. * Mr. Green (Base, Monster Form) * Unabominable Snowman * Burgerstein * Detective Ring-neck * Countess Lessbucks * Squirrelio * Princess Virtuous * Miku * Captain Kelvon * Twinklette Villains * Mojo Jojo (Base, Mo Mojo, Robo Jojo) * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Base, Monster Form) * Sedusa (Base, Goddess Form) * Princess Morbucks (Base, Cyber Suit) * King Morbucks * Amoeba Boys * Grubber * Big Billy * Little Arturo * Snake * Ace * Him/Lemcrab (1st Form, 2nd Form, True Form) * Brick * Boomer * Butch * Roach Coach (Base, Roach Fusion) * Evil Kitty/Catman Do * Boogie Man * Abracadaver * Mr. Mime * Lion Baxtor * Supervillain Harold * Supervillain Marianne * Supervillain Bud * Supervillain Julie * Mastermind (Elderly, Young) * Counterpart (Elderly, Young) * Cohort (Elderly, Young) * Dastardly Doughnut * Robbing Leech * Femme Fatale * Professor Hardlyhuman * Mascumax * Jerklactus * Mask Scara * Gol-Gor * Lu Gubrious * Hog-Gwarr * Fluffy Bunch (Base, Demonic Fusion) * Wizzer * Karr * LeCrafty Chameleon * Vena McPlanty (Base, Mutated) * Dan Antonio * Book-Face * El Magnifitoro * Major Madmallard * Chicken Queen * Dr. Blizzardov (Base, Cyber Suit) * Ghastly Coat * Fanghai * Cleocatra * Count Cackula (Base, Bat Beast Form) * Vorpaxia (Base, Dragon Form) * King Skelehorse * Zagon (Base, Reptilian Form) * Lord Blissless * Zarria (Base, Reptilian Form, Wraith Fusion) * Black-Out (Base, Wraith Form) * Zanon